


Полицейский и воспитатель

by daana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине делает вид, что он воспитатель детского сада. Получается так себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полицейский и воспитатель

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/gifts).



> Идея заимствована из фильма "Полицейский из детского сада", степень правдоподобности происходящего примерно такая же или даже меньше.

\- Доброе утро, - уверенно начал Аомине, но когда десять пар глаз одновременно уставились на него, все же похолодел.

Сюда должна была идти Сацуки, а ему здесь было не место. Но час назад Сацуки постучала к нему, и с круглым распухшим носом и маленькими глазками она была так похожа на Тоторо, что Аомине немедленно сообщил об этом вслух. Увернулся от прямого в печень, заржал - и только потом осознал, что план придется менять.  
А ведь какой отличный был план: Сацуки следит изнутри, в прямом контакте, Аомине прикрывает ее снаружи, скучает, ждет, пока что-нибудь не произойдет. Если быть точным - пока дурной проигравшийся якудза не явится за своим отпрыском.

Когда это дело на них только-только свалилось, Аомине спрашивал у Сацуки: почему женщины выбирают таких ублюдков, по которым сразу видно, что на них клейма негде ставить? Тем более, такие женщины, как Уэда Наоко: с ее происхождением и деньгами могла бы выйти за кого угодно, а она родила ребенка от мелкого гопника, за пять лет ставшего средней руки бандитом. И мудаком, готовым украсть собственного сына, чтобы потребовать за него выкуп у бывшей возлюбленной. Сацуки тогда пожала плечами, пробормотала что-то про злую любовь и потребовала, чтобы Дай-чан не маялся дурью, а заполнил протоколы. Значит, не хотела об этом говорить. Ну и ладно. По правде говоря, не особенно-то это Аомине и интересовало. Их дело было не разбираться в личной жизни госпожи Уэды, а помешать Одзаки, так звали бандита, похитить пацаненка, носившего фамилию матери и никакого представления о своем папаше не имевшего. Делом они и занимались.  
Занимались бы, если бы Сацуки не продуло за одну ночь в снятой ради прикрытия квартире. А теперь приходилось менять планы.

Директор детского сада, маленькая сухая женщина с гладкой, словно лакированной прической, осмотрела Аомине подозрительно и без особой симпатии, но против значка Управления все равно ничего поделать не могла. Только сказала: "Я ожидала, что это будет госпожа Момои" и "Надеюсь, вы умеете управляться с детьми. Это хороший детский сад". Слово "хороший" она выделяла голосом так, будто иначе Аомине мог бы ее не понять. Это было больше смешно, чем раздражало, и Аомине даже почти развеселился, пока они шли по широкому коридору мимо ярких разноцветных дверей. Коридор наполнен был тихим жужжанием, будто за каждой дверью стояло по улью, и этот гул начинал нервировать. Но они уже дошли, госпожа директор распахнула перед Аомине дверь и сказала: "Удачи". Что-то в ее голосе едва не заставило Аомине передумать, но отступать было некуда и некогда. Он шагнул вперед и сказал: доброе утро.  
Спустя две секунды тишины ему в ногу врезался грузовик. Еще через секунду то же самое сделал хозяин грузовика. Отлетел, сел на пол, схватил свой транспорт и уставился на Аомине снизу вверх такими потрясенными глазами, будто это Аомине его пнул, а не наоборот.  
\- Авария? - деревянным голосом спросил Аомине. - Дорожно-транспортное происшествие, предъявите документы.  
В дальнем углу светлой детской комнаты, заполненной куклами, плюшевыми медведями, книжками с картинками и кучей мелких непонятных вещей, что-то грохнуло, и во все стороны посыпались цветные кубики. Это словно стало сигналом: мертвая тишина, на несколько секунд сменившая ровное жужжание, мгновенно превратилась в гам, грохот и шум.  
Кто-то дернул Аомине за штанину. Он повернулся.  
\- Я принцесса Хина, - сказала крохотная девочка в розовом платье. - А ты кто?  
И ткнула его под колено пластмассовым жезлом. Это было больно.  
Аомине собрался поймать принцессу Хину и по возможности мягко разоружить, но та уже увернулась, ее место занял какой-то мелкий бандит с охапкой игрушечных катан, махавший тремя из них одновременно. Аомине попытался хотя бы найти глазами Уэду Юкио, которого следовало охранять, - но дети так мельтешили и на вид все были так похожи, что задача казалась почти невыполнимой. Неподвижно стоя посреди цунами, бесновавшегося на уровне его колен, Аомине успел даже заподозрить, что Сацуки заболела не случайно.  
А потом вдруг все закончилось - так же мгновенно и необъяснимо, как началось. Игрушечные катаны и пистолеты попадали на пол, принцессы и самураи замерли на месте и почти одновременно поклонились - не Аомине, кому-то за его спиной.  
Аомине обернулся.  
\- Доброе утро, - тихо сказал Куроко Тецуя и шагнул в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь. - Как у вас тут весело.

Аомине смотрел, как Тецу расправляет воротник принцессе Хине, помогает бойцу с катанами разложить оружие, а еще какому-то лохматому деятелю - выпутаться из ковра, куда его уже успели закатать под шумок, и медленно, оцепенело пытался понять, провалено ли задание или надежда еще есть. Подумал, что если бы вместо него здесь оказалась Сацуки, эффект был бы тот же самый. Не помогло. Вместо мыслей о деле лезли какие-то посторонние, совсем ненужные: о том, что у Тецу по-прежнему такие же светлые, прозрачные глаза, и говорит он все так же негромко, и сколько они уже не виделись?.. А ничего, кажется, не изменилось. По крайней мере, для Аомине.  
Когда Тецу выпрямился, отряхнув очередного мелкого, и взглянул на него, Аомине понял: изменилось многое.  
\- Вы, я так понимаю, новый воспитатель, - сказал Тецу полувопросительно. Аомине сообразил, что нужно представиться. Еще он сообразил, что Тецу дает ему возможность не объясняться немедленно - хотя принять Аомине за настоящего воспитателя мог бы только самый наивный и доверчивый человек, а Тецу не был таким даже в средней школе.  
Тецу невозмутимо с ним познакомился, предложил называть себя Куроко-кун и получил аналогичное предложение в ответ.  
Пока они обменивались этими фразами, искусственными и слегка напряженными, дети снова успели зашуршать и завозиться, но стоило Тецу взглянуть в их сторону, как шорох и возня стихли.  
\- Они так тебя слушаются, - с невольной завистью заметил Аомине вполголоса.  
\- В прошлом году эта группа была моей, Аомине-кун, - пожал плечами Тецу. - Конечно, они меня слушаются.  
Малолетние преступники тем временем построились в шеренгу и беспокойно таращились на воспитателей, перетаптываясь на месте. Действовать нужно было быстро и решительно. Зная Тецу - по крайней мере, хорошо его помня, - Аомине понимал, что объяснений избежать не удастся.  
\- Те... Куроко-кун, слушай, а что, если нам, - он замялся. - Выпить по пиву вечером? Ты бы рассказал мне об этих, ну...  
\- О детях, - подсказал Тецу. - Можно. Только я не пью пиво.  
Аомине вздохнул, подумал секунду и предложил:  
\- Милк-шейк?  
Может, идея была и дурацкая, зато он увидел, как Тецу улыбается.

Куроко Тецуя был нужен Аомине. Он знал в этом детском саду каждый вход и выход, каждого воспитателя и, что важнее всего, каждого мелкого хищника, каждую непредсказуемую ходячую бомбу по колено Аомине ростом. А еще он был просто нужен. Но вот этого ему знать не следовало.

Поэтому вечером Аомине сразу заговорил о делах. В маленькой бургерной, похожей на все те, где когда-то они перекусывали после тренировок или игр, Аомине вкратце изложил Тецу ситуацию - может, она и была секретной, но это же Тецу, он бы никому ничего не сказал.  
Он и сейчас почти ничего не сказал - только кивнул и пробормотал:  
\- Я понял.  
Зацепил губами трубочку - подумать только, он действительно взял молочный коктейль - и опустил глаза к шапке сливок над стаканом. Аомине покрутил по столу свое пиво и добавил:  
\- Вообще-то в садик должна была Сацуки идти.  
Тецу поднял от коктейля глаза - очень серьезные.  
\- Я догадался, Аомине-кун, - тоже серьезно сказал он. - Мне показалось, ты не очень хорошо ладишь с детьми.  
Аомине с досадой почесал ноющую шею. Это было мягко сказано - "не очень хорошо ладишь". На самом деле, после целого дня в роли воспитателя он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым и довольно бесполезным. К середине дня дети согласились рассматривать его как объект для - Аомине бы сказал "травли", но Тецу, то и дело оставлявший свою группу, чтобы заглянуть к нему, называл это "играми". Объект для игр, значит. По нему было удобно залезать, на нем было замечательно ездить, а еще он мог крутить на двух руках двоих детей сразу. Сам Аомине готов был серией трехочковых забросить их на шкафы одного за другим, чтобы посидели немножко в тишине и вдали от него - но его смущала перспектива того, что дети немедленно посыплются вниз. Единственное, что утешало - Уэда Юкио был не самым сложным из них. То есть, он даже был довольно тихим и послушным. Это его закатали в ковер в самом начале знакомства.  
\- Да, - согласился Аомине, вдруг обнаружив, что Тецу как будто ждет ответа. - С детьми я не очень. У Сацуки бы лучше вышло. Да и повидаться с тобой...  
Слишком поздно он сообразил, что такое начало звучит как-то неудачно.  
\- ...она была бы рада больше, чем ты? - ровно закончил Тецу, глядя мимо Аомине.  
Вот черт.  
\- Ну, она же... - Аомине лихорадочно соображал, как исправить сказанное. - Ты же помнишь, она с ума сходила.  
"А ты - нет?" - спросил голос Тецу в его голове.  
\- С Момои-сан мы давно все выяснили, - вместо этого сказал Тецу. - Сразу после школы.  
Аомине нахмурился. Он не помнил, что было после школы - кажется, он собрался идти в академию полицейского управления, и Сацуки вдруг сказала, что пойдет с ним, потому что его невозможно оставить без присмотра. Кажется, он ругался, но в глубине души был доволен. Кажется, до этого она собиралась куда-то в другое место, но куда - Аомине не мог вспомнить.  
\- Что вы выяснили? - глупо спросил он. Тецу посмотрел прямо на него, тем своим взглядом, от которого становилось холодно, неуютно, а если вспоминать этот взгляд потом, то еще и тоскливо.  
\- Что меня не привлекают женщины, Аомине-кун.  
Он снова уткнулся в коктейль. Аомине моргнул. Следующий вопрос был глупым уже запредельно, но сорвался с языка сам собой:  
\- А как дела у этого... у Кагами?  
\- Хорошо, - невозмутимо откликнулся Тецу. - Он в Америке.  
\- Играет? - машинально спросил Аомине.  
\- По выходным. - Тецу наконец поднял взгляд и улыбнулся. - Он пожарный. У вас у обоих героическая работа, Аомине-кун.  
Аомине махнул рукой:  
\- Самая героическая - у тебя.  
После сегодняшнего дня он правда так думал.  
Тецу качнул головой, все еще улыбаясь:  
\- По большей части никаких подвигов мне совершать не приходится. Разве что кто-нибудь засунет в нос витамины.  
Аомине представил себе такую перспективу и чуть не застонал. Тецу, кажется, следил за его переживаниями с любопытством, хотя и еле заметным.  
Пиво уже почти согрелось, но Аомине все же сделал большой глоток.  
\- Хорошо бы, чтоб этот урод не затянул с похищением, - пробормотал он. - Ему вроде сильно деньги нужны.  
Тецу помолчал - Аомине как раз успел решить, что опять сказал что-то не то, - а потом кивнул.  
\- Надеюсь, тебе не придется иметь дело с детьми слишком долго, - сдержанно сказал он. - Ты можешь плохо на них повлиять.  
Аомине чуть не фыркнул: кто еще на кого плохо влиял!.. Но мысль о том, что Тецу хочет, чтобы он свалил с глаз долой побыстрее, оказалась на удивление неприятной.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал он, поднимаясь из-за столика. - Провожу тебя.  
\- Зачем? - удивился Тецу, но тоже встал. Аомине дернул плечом:  
\- Может, этот мудила решит, что через персонал до мелкого Уэды добраться проще.  
Объяснение было так себе. Тецу секунду посмотрел на Аомине, вполголоса сказал:  
\- Я мог бы просто быть осторожнее, - но больше ничего не добавил. Аомине решил считать это согласием.

*

Вечерние тени ложились на дорогу, глотали шаги, и если долго смотреть на них, казалось, что каждый шаг исчезает в какую-то бездну, глубокую и темную. Куроко смотрел под ноги - чтобы не глядеть на Аомине.  
Все это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал; почему-то он был уверен, что встреть он Аомине случайно, он просто поздоровается и пройдет мимо - или даже не поздоровается, потому что Аомине все равно его не заметит. Прошлое осталось в прошлом, и ворошить его не стоило. Куроко и не ворошил. Поэтому когда утром, войдя посмотреть, что за хаос творится в его прежней группе, он увидел темную против света фигуру Аомине - знакомые линии почти не исказились, разве что, может быть, чуть-чуть шире стали плечи, тверже и взрослее осанка, - оказалось, что ничего в прошлом не изменилось. Не выцвело, не расползлось от ветхости: аккуратно спрятанное в темном углу, как нарядная одежда на редкие случаи, прошлое ждало своего часа и выбралось наружу такое же, каким было.  
Пытаться уйти незамеченным было бесполезно. Куроко и не стал.  
Теперь они шли в сторону его дома, Аомине молчал, шагал неторопливо, сунув руки в карманы, и смотрел по сторонам - как будто рассеянно, но на самом деле цепко. Похоже, действительно решил, что Куроко нужно охранять. Ничего другого ожидать и не следовало: Аомине оказался здесь по делу, торопился побыстрее его закончить и явно не захотел бы проводить с Куроко время, если бы это не было нужно для работы.  
От мысли остался горький привкус во рту, Куроко поморщился и сглотнул.  
Ком в горле, появившийся с утра, в первые же секунды встречи, так никуда и не пропал. Зато он мешал сказать что-нибудь лишнее - так что все было к лучшему.  
Возле своего дома Куроко остановился, Аомине по инерции сделал еще шаг и остановился тоже. Плавно повернулся - Куроко отметил взглядом эту плавность, эти знакомые, текучие движения, ленивые и в то же время точные. Привкус горечи усилился. Долго ли я так выдержу, подумал Куроко. Аомине-кун был прав. Хорошо бы, чтобы бандит появился побыстрее.  
\- Мне сюда, - бесцветно сказал он. - Спасибо, что проводил, Аомине-кун.  
Аомине нахмурился, словно подбирал слова. В тусклом вечернем свете его глаза были совсем не видны - опять-таки, к лучшему.  
\- Я тоже был рад встрече, - так же бесцветно добавил Куроко и обошел его, чтобы войти в подъезд.  
Аомине за спиной промолчал.

*

Одзаки появился на третий день. До этого Аомине успел пережить еще два рабочих дня в роли воспитателя. Он научился различать детей по именам и по поведению и уже запомнил, что если что-то сломалось и никто не знает, как именно, то нужно спрашивать принцессу Хину, а если среди игрушек нашлась недоеденная еда, то в этом, скорее всего, повинен маленький толстенький Хирото. Он даже почти научил Уэду Юкио точно забрасывать резиновый мяч в корзинку, стоявшую в углу. По крайней мере, половина попыток оказывалась удачной. Тецу иногда появлялся - подсказать что-нибудь или убедиться, что Аомине не придавило детьми и не завалило в шкафу плюшевыми медведями. То есть, Аомине хотел надеяться, что Тецу проверяет именно это. Но потом он так же бесшумно исчезал, и наверняка не вернулся бы, даже если бы на Аомине свалились все плюшевые медведи мира. В конце концов, у него была и своя группа.  
Еще Аомине пережил две серии страданий Сацуки - в основном по поводу распухшего носа и хрипящего горла, но немножко и по поводу Тецу.  
Оказывается, он все пропустил: Сацуки и Тецу действительно выяснили отношения, и Сацуки даже была этим расстроена, но потом успокоилась. В первый вечер, узнав, что Аомине встретил Тецу в детсаду, она только кивнула и ушла спать. На второй день она захотела узнать, как у Тецу дела, здоров ли он и завел ли себе - ну, понимаешь, Дай-чан, кого-нибудь. Аомине последовательно ответил, что дела у Тецу хорошо, выглядит он вроде нормально, а на последний вопрос разозлился, сказал, что его это не касается, и хлопнул дверью своей спальни. Через пять минут Сацуки поскреблась под дверью.  
\- Я сплю, - буркнул Аомине и выразительно заскрипел кроватью.  
\- Дай-чан, - просипела Сацуки, подергав ручку. - Дай-чан, так а ты ему не сказал?.. Никогда не говорил?  
Аомине так удивился, что встал и открыл дверь.  
Потом они разговаривали с Сацуки до середины ночи. То есть, разговаривала в основном она, Аомине сосал пиво и кивал или мотал головой. Сацуки извела коробку салфеток и была похожа на грустного енота с кругами под глазами. Злиться на нее было невозможно, даже когда она говорила всякую ерунду вроде "так пойди и поговори с ним, Дай-чан". Понимать, что шанс "Дай-чана" был просран еще в школе, она категорически отказывалась. Аомине это надоело, он выгнал ее полоскать горло и лег спать - но во сне видел то же самое. Маленький енот в розовой футболке шумно сморкался в край простыни и гнусавил: поговори с ним.  
Аомине уже почти готов был послушаться енота и Сацуки, но на третий день появился Одзаки. Очень вовремя. И Аомине едва его не упустил.

Вечером, когда рабочий день уже почти закончился, его позвали к телефону: маленькая хорошенькая медсестричка с еле заметной грудью, дежурившая в кабинете возле холла, сунулась в комнату, где Аомине строил пирамиду из детей, и прошелестела, что его просят к стационарному в холл. Аомине, сонный весь день после посиделок с енотами, почесал в затылке, подумав, кому он мог понадобиться, да еще так - мобильник у него был при себе - и пошел, сказав медсестре присмотреть за питомником. Та кивнула и осталась в дверном проеме.  
Аомине дошел до холла, послушал короткие гудки в телефонной трубке и побежал обратно, скользя на поворотах. Когда медсестричка - тут Аомине вспомнил, что ее зовут Аой, - шагнула навстречу, как-то растерянно хмурясь, Аомине уже знал, что она сейчас скажет.  
\- За Уэдой пришел отец, - смущенно сказала Аой. - У него было что-то очень срочное, семейные обстоятельства. Я отпустила, ничего?..  
Аомине мотнул головой туда-сюда - в холл Одзаки с пацаном не пошел бы, там был он сам, значит, черный ход.  
\- По коридору до конца, направо и под лестницу, - сказал рядом с плечом Тецу, заставив подпрыгнуть Аой и совершенно не испугав Аомине. - Я покажу.  
Вот этого делать было нельзя - но это же был Тецу.  
\- Нет! - рявкнул Аомине и помчался по коридору. Тецу не отстал - на короткие дистанции его хватало. Пистолет Аомине выхватил на бегу, только это оказалось бесполезно. Одзаки, психованный ублюдок - одной рукой он держал слабо дергавшегося Юкио, другой, видимо, пытался открыть на калитке черного хода замок, - наверняка услышал шум. Когда Аомине выскочил на площадку заднего двора, заставленную качелями, трубами для лазания, мягкими бассейнами с шарами, Одзаки уже тряс пистолетом возле головы пацана.  
\- Ни шагу, полиция! - заорал он. - Я-то сяду, но и тебя за это не похвалят!  
На спидах или хуже, навскидку определил Аомине, глядя, как Одзаки напряженно смотрит на него очень темными, широко раскрытыми глазами. Рука с пистолетом возле виска Юкио ходила ходуном, но это ничего не решало: с такого расстояния не промахнулся бы даже совсем обдолбанный торчок.  
\- Руки! - выкрикнул Одзаки, и Аомине поднял руки. Подчиняясь движению ствола, собрался бросить свой пистолет на искусственный газон. Промедлил секунду, сознавая, что Одзаки сейчас держит на прицеле его, а не мальчишку - рискнуть?.. В следующее мгновение рука Одзаки словно сама по себе дернулась вверх, выстрел, ушедший в небо, хлопнул противно громко, глушителем этот дебил не озаботился. Юкио закрутился ужом, вырываясь из его руки, - а Тецу, конечно же, никем не замеченный Тецу, ударил Одзаки в живот локтем: не так чтобы сильно и не особенно устрашающе.  
Всего этого хватило, чтобы выиграть для Аомине те секунды, которые были ему нужны.  
Когда Одзаки попытался выстрелить еще раз, Аомине был уже рядом.  
\- Козел ты, - сказал он, укладывая мудилу носом в траву. - Ради денег мог ребенка убить. Вот урод.  
\- Меня убьют, - прохрипел Одзаки.  
\- Попозже, - пообещал ему Аомине. - Сильно попозже... Тецу. - Наручников у него при себе не было, пришлось держать ублюдка болевым захватом, чтобы не рыпался. - Возьми у меня в заднем кармане телефон, позвони Сацуки.  
\- Хорошо, Аомине-кун. - Тецу, кажется, даже не запыхался и не нервничал. - Извини, что я вмешался. Я беспокоился.  
Аомине почувствовал, как по его заднице мягко и без спешки скользит ладонь Тецу, и чуть не вздрогнул - хотя что там чувствовать-то было через джинсы. А все равно дернуло, как от озноба, самое время, чтоб его.  
Он повернул голову, чтобы спросить, за кого беспокоился Тецу, и увидел, что к его боку прижимается дрожащий Уэда Юкио. За пацана, конечно, подумал Аомине и прижал говнюка Одзаки крепче. Ясное дело, за пацана.

Потом родители разбирали взволнованных детей, а замазанная кучей каких-то кремов Сацуки и подъехавшие ребята упаковали Одзаки и увезли. Сацуки еще потискала спокойного Тецу, сделала в сторону Аомине большие глаза и прошипела неразборчивое. Аомине только отмахнулся. Пошел зачем-то в комнату с игрушками и плюшевыми медведями, уже пустую - как будто попрощаться. Медведи смотрели глупыми пуговичными глазами, и ни до чего им не было дела.  
\- Аомине-кун, - сказал позади него Тецу. Аомине круто развернулся.  
\- Тецу, - сказал он и услышал, что как-то подозрительно сипит. Наверное, Сацуки его заразила. - Тецу... Ты мне, может, жизнь спас. Я сказал спасибо?  
\- Нет, Аомине-кун, - серьезно сказал Тецу. Встал напротив него. - И не надо. Я бы не хотел, чтобы тебя случайно убили. Но я хотел узнать, - он наклонил голову к плечу, глядя на Аомине внимательно и строго. - Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Мне кажется, некоторые дети могут караулить снаружи и напасть на тебя, когда ты выйдешь. Может быть, они попытаются взять себе немного тебя на память. Тебя точно не нужно проводить?  
\- Очень, - с облегчением сказал Аомине. - Очень нужно.

Сацуки была права, подумал он, надо было давно всё сказать Тецу. Теперь он скажет, только чуть позже. Пусть Тецу сперва спасет его еще раз.


End file.
